


Discordronpa: Pinging Harmony

by Azaernixi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Discord - Freeform, Discord Roleplay, F/M, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, OCs - Freeform, fanmade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azaernixi/pseuds/Azaernixi
Summary: *THIS IS BASED ON A DISCORD ROLEPLAY*
Kudos: 3





	Discordronpa: Pinging Harmony

Tanji Ryoko awoke in the empty hotel room, confusion flooding her mind. 'Where the hell am I?', she thought. She sat up and got off the bed. She glanced around at her surroundings. 'Well, whoever designed this place had me in mind...' A note sat on a small table by the door. She walked over and picked up the small slip of paper. _"Meet in the gym on the lower floor."_ "Maybe I'll be able to get some answers." She folds the note and puts it in the pocket of her jeans. She opens the door and steps out. Tanji finally realized where she was. She was on a cruise ship. She had even more questions that she hoped would be answered. She searched for a few minutes and found a staircase. She descended the stairs and walked into the big double doors ahead of her. A boy who appeared to be around her age was there. 'It appears I'm not the only one here..' She nods at him and turns toward the door, hoping to see more people walk through. 

About 20 minutes later, nine more students had entered the gym. A girl with curly blonde hair piped up. "Who the hell are all of you and where are we?" 

"I think we're all wondering the same thing.", responded a boy with white hair and glasses. One who appeared to be a child interjected, "Based on our surroundings, it appears we're on a cruise ship. But that brings up another question. Why is there a school-style gym on a cruise ship?" 

Tanji sighed and replied, "I'm pretty sure that's the least of our concerns right now.", earning a nod from him. The white-haired one said, "I suppose we should figure out how we got here in the first place." Tanji nodded in agreement. "We should probably know who we're here with as well." The blonde girl spoke up first. "I'm Yuri Nishimura, the Ultimate Clothing Designer."

"I am Tanji Ryoko."

The young looking one's name was Asher Yamasaki, and he was the Ultimate Herpetologist. The first person that Tanji had seen was named Kris Shame and he was the Ultimate Hacker. A girl with a purple pixie cut and a redhead were by the door, avoiding everyone else. They introduced themselves to each other, but Tanji overheard, and learned the purple haired one's name was Tsuki Yunokawa, and the redhead's name was Ayako Takahashi. The white-haired one seemed very tight-lipped, but after a bit of convincing, Tanji learned his name was Tokutaru Ito, and he was the Ultimate Novelist. Two people appeared to be related. The girl's name was Sasaina Gyanbura and she was the Ultimate Pastry Chef. Her brother, Martio was the Ultimate Bodyguard. A girl with dark hair that already got on Tanji's nerves was named Hirath Omerrda and she was the Ultimate Gambler.

"Now that everyone has been introduced, i think it's time we get on to more important things. Like why we're here.", said Tokutaru. 

"I suppose that's where _I_ come in!", called a voice.

"Who the hell was that?", asked Tokutaru. 

Tanji turned toward the sound, ignoring Ayako's sniffles behind her. From behind a podium out popped...

"A...floating Discord symbol..? What the hell?"

The symbol began to speak. "Hello, children!"

"Who are you? And why are we here? And where, exactly, are we?" asked Yuri.

"My name is..Monocorda! And this place is...hell."

"Sweet. Am I finally dead?", came the nonchalant question from Yuri. Tanji glanced over at her, but didn't think much of it.

"No, but you may be soon!"

Tanji interjected, "What do you mean by that?"

Monocorda said, "You will spend the rest of your miserable lives here!" Before anyone could protest, he continued. "But! There is a way to leave the ship!"

Tokutaru cautiously asked, "And what would that be..?"

No one was prepared for Monocorda's enthusiastic response. "Murder!"

Tokutaru's skepticism became very clear. "And you think anyone here is capable of that?"

"I believe I can make it so."

"How?"

"I've created a motive to push you all along." Asher finally spoke up. 

"What motive could possibly make us kill each other?"

To Tanji, Monocorda seemed way too excited about the whole ordeal. "Well, I'll make you a deal. If you kill someone and get away with it, you can escape with one other person."

" _If_ we get get away with it...?"

"Correct! I can't let it too easy, now can I? So, whenever a murder occurs, the remaining students will have a few hours to investigate the crime and decide who they believe the culprit is. After said investigation, we will hold a class trial! If you can correctly vote the guilty party, the killer alone will receive punishment. Vote incorrectly, however, and the killer walks free, and the rest of you get punishment!" 

Tokutaru asked, "And what might this 'punishment' be?"

"I suppose another word for it would be execution!" This earned shock from every student. 

Ayako's quiet voice came from behind her. "W-what if we all just lived here in peace and never killed anyone?"

Monocorda's lively voice stood out against the morbid atmosphere. "Fantastic question, Takahashi! Well, the answer is simple! If I don't get a corpse out of one of you in four days, I get corpses out of all of you!"

"So either one of us kills and hopes we don't get caught, or we all die?" Tanji interjected.

"Precisely!"

Tanji was about to address the other students when she heard, "Hell no!"

She whirled toward the sound of Kris's voice. The Ultimate Hacker stormed toward Monocorda. "You're out of your mind if you think this is going to work!"

Monocorda slowly turned to face Kris. "Oh?"

"As far as I'm concerned this whole thing can go to hell!"

"But why?"

"What do you mean why, you floating hellspawn?"

"Watch your mouth, boy. For all you know the first pu-" Kris kicked Monocorda to the ground.

"Sorry, were you trying to say something?" he growled.

"Big mistake, computer boy."

"Oh, really? And why is that?"

"No harm must come to principal Monocorda at any point. Failure to follow this rule will result in punishment." 

Fear filled Kris's eyes as spears impaled every inch of his body. He choked on his own blood. He fell to the ground, never to move again. Cries emerged from Ayako and Tsuki's mouths. Everyone stared wide-eyed at Kris's lifeless body. 

"No way...", whispered Asher.

Monocorda sighed and said, "Now, I wanted to avoid killing you myself as much as possible, but when an example is begging to be made, you can't let an opportunity pass by. But now, you see just how serious I am. Anyway, time to move on to the final part of this entrance ceremony. In your pockets, you will find what I like to call your E-Handbook. It contains all the rules you are required to follow while here, as well as a map of the ship." Everyone reached into their pockets and pulled out the sleek silver device. "Oh! And one other thing! In your closets, you will find new clothes! I'm sure you don't want to wear those anymore, especially considering that some of you are now all bloody!" 

The students looked down at themselves. Everyone but Tsuki and Ayako had splotches of Kris's blood on their clothes.

Tanji sighed and turned to everyone else. "How about this? We split up and investigate this ship, and maybe we can find a different way out of here.", she proposed. Everyone nodded. Tsuki and Ayako went to search the ballroom. Tokutaru went to investigate the deck and pool. Asher left for the storage room and to search the lower floor of the ship. Sasaina and Martio searched the kitchen. Tanji went to check the dorms. She went back into the room she'd started in and opened the closet. Monocorda was right. In the closet sat a white, collared dress shirt, a black sweater, and a black skirt. She quickly changed and got to investigating.

Thus began the students' mutual life of despair. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be fun to write. Well, Monocorda, you and Cola are gonna be the first to read this. Have fun.


End file.
